Answer Fanfiction
by luckie912
Summary: The demigods attempt to answer your questions. Perhaps you want to find out who Travis and Connor Stoll favorite's pranks are on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This story is one where you ask questions, and the demigods will do the best they can to answer them. Ask the questions in the reviews, and the demigods will post answers to them in this story. For the first chapter, Clarisse has something to tell you guys.

Ask questions! Now! Or I'll stick your head down the toilet. I'm bored anyways.

Clarisse La Rue.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm bored...so yeah, I'm updating again.**

Dear faxMRpercabethPJ,

_Grover, were you surprised when Percy and Annabeth got together?_

Of course not. I mean they were just staring at each other during quests and I was just like, just get together and get productive! Now I just have to worry about my short supply of tin cans.

Grover

Dear Alexandra,

_Leo, do you like Hazel?_

I like Hazel? Say whaaaaaat? I mean she's cute and awesome, but Frank's a good guy. I hope I get a girlfriend though...*daydreaming* plus Rick hinted at it! Wait, whose Rick again?

Leo

Dear CreCra,

_How do you feel about Thalico? I personally think_ _it's a horrible idea and like you much better __single._

I agree! It's a terrible idea! I mean, hello, 13 year old over here. Do I really need a girlfriend? NO. Especially not Thalia, I mean she's a hunter and like 5 years older than me. People need to stop pairing me with people, it's a waste of time and annoying. Get a life!

Nico


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! You're support is amazing!Beware, Mark of Athena spoilers in this chapter! I'll tell you when.

* * *

Dear I am k.a.c daughter of hades,

_Athena,_ _Descibe pothena!_

_W_hat is Pothena? **It's the couple pairing of you and Poseidion, which is adorable, since you guys are always bickering. You're crazy about each other!**Shut up Aphrodite. ME AND POSEIDION? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? He's so stupid. Just because he's handsome and charming-

**Squeal! I knew it! Pothena is a go! **Where the hell did you get that idea from?

Athena** and Aphrodite.**

* * *

Dear Rose Daughter of Euterpe,

_Dear Nico and Leo,_

_Did you guys know you have giant angry mobs of fangirls? o_o And I might be one of them... But that's beyond the point! I think the mob is bigger then 1Ds fangirls even. o_o_

**That's possible?** I'm sick of all the girls at camp taking out One Direction notebooks and writing,"1 D IS AMAZING!" and putting the password as Zayn on their iPod. _(A/N: This happens at my school, sigh) _Zayn is one of the dudes is 1 D right? **Dude, 1 D is awesome! You need to get up and dance and sing."Baby you light up my world like nobody else,The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,You don't know,Oh oh,You don't know you're beautiful." **Dude, FIVE guys are singing this, and there's ONE girl. **You need to loosen up, bro.** We haven't even answered the question yet. **But you haven't even seen my wicked dance moves yet!** So anyway, we have fangirls? You people love loners who live among the dead? **YES! I KNEW IT! ALL THESE FINE LADIES ARE IN LOVE IN ME! Team Leo! **To answer that question, no, no we didn't.

**Leo** and Nico.

* * *

**BEWARE MARK OF ATHENA SPOILERS IN THIS SECTION!**

Dear Revelation21.4

_MARK OF ATHENA SPOILERS!_  
_I have a question for Percy and Annabeth!_

_How would you react if you ever meant Rick Riordan?_  
_Like think about it. He's the one who's made your life suck, (made you fight the titan war, hold the sky, get your memory wiped, FALL DOWN THE PIT OF TARTARUS!) What would you guys do? Especially since you're both on the brink of character death... I can only imagine the injuries he'd aquire._

Whose this Rick guy? I'm real you know! **But if he's with the Fates or something...** Well it was either the world ends, or me and Annabeth fighting. Which one do you prefer? **Hold it. Why are we answering Fanfic questions in the middle of our fall to Tartarus? Is that even possible?** Well we are, aren't we?** Well I suppose. But if this Rick guy made Gaea...*grins ****evilly* **Honey, how do you make Gaea? He probably just made us fight her instead of the world ending. **Maybe...**

Percy and **Annabeth.**

* * *

**No more Mark of Athena spoilers.**

Dear Revelation21.4

_And I also have one for Leo._

_Do you find it weird you're so down on yourself in the books like: no one cares about me, and I'm the seventh wheel, when you are probably one of the most loved characters in Rick's books._

Well I'm the only guy who has no girlfriend. Of course, I just found out all of these wonderful girls _love_ me. But seriously, I'm all sad! All the hot girls are taken! I'm not one of the most loved characters. I'm going to have to put a neon flashing sign on the Argo 2: HOT STUFF ON BOARD. Again, who is this Rick guy?

Leo.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear KLKLKLKLK

_Percy Do you like Nico in THAT way? ;)_

Holy shiz! Hell no! NO NO NO! Why are there me/Nico pairings? That is so wrong my brain can't even compute that. So let me get this straight- you think I would date a 13 year old dude who spends more time with the dead than the living? Jeez, people these days. You all have sick, twisted brains.

PS. Not just saying that because Annabeth might possibly be reading this…or am I ;) Just kidding Annabeth! Don't murder me!

Percy

* * *

Dear Redskins sux,

_Dear Hazel,_

_Who thought you how to use the internet?_

Well it took me like an hour to even get to this website and I didn't even succeed until Frank showed up. Right now he's complaining I type slower than his great grandma. This modern world is so complex, I barely even know what a computer is. Next thing you know cars are going to be driving themselves. Frank now tells me the Google Car drives itself and is coming out soon. I am hopelessly lost.

Hazel.

* * *

Dear Rose daughter of Euterope,

_Percy, What are your thoughts on Poe? Or Perlia,Prachel, or even PALYPSO (I don't think that's actually the couple name.. I just don't know the real one.)?! O_O I personally hate them. PERCABETH FTW!_

__Ikr? Percabeth is so much better than all the rest. Zoe is dead! Thalia is a hunter! Calypso is on a random island in the middle of nowhere though I'll see her again (A/N: Says so on Rick's blog). I hate them too! Go PERCABETH! Hold a second. Why are all these stupid pairing names here in the first place?

Percy

* * *

Dear thestoryreader99,

_Dear Annabeth If Luke never went over to the Titan's side, what do you think would happen between you two, and Percy?_

__Well I had a crush on him. I mean, he took care of me since I was 7! Of course, I wish he never did leave our side. But in the end, he was on our side. He was a hero. If I could have Luke as a best friend and Percy as my boyfriend, it would be amazing, though it would have never happened. So in a funny way I have to thank Luke for switching sides.

Annabeth


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! Of course, this story depends on reviews so if you review I can upload chapters sooner. (hint, hint) You all also should check out my other story, Dear Fanfiction, which is on my profile. Thanks!**

* * *

****Dear Rose Daughter of Euterepe,

_Dear Annabeth,_ _Have you ever read Maximum Ride? Or Artemis Fowl_?

Well I read Maximum Ride, but it took FOREVER, with my dyslexia. And after all that effort, James Patterson ruined the series at the end. RUINED IT!NOOOOOOOOOO! Like in the last couple books, I was confused whether I was reading Twilight or Maximum Ride. I mean, come on, who makes a pros and cons list about their possible boyfriends? Max is supposed to be a badass buttkick leader! NOT BELLA SWAN! Even her name sounds like something from Swan Lake.**(A/N: ****NEVERMORE SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! P.S. If you haven't read it, well it utterly SUCKED)**And the entire human race ended up dying. I'm not even sure if all of the freaking flock survived! And at the beginning I was like the voice is Angel...no, James Patterson wouldn't be that stupid. Well I was wrong. He is that stupid. Half of that information Angel could have just told Max herself. Dylan's suddenly like I don't give a f*ck if Max dates Fang. Holy cow. I'll stop because this is turning into a rant of how Nevermore sucked, so yeah.

Annabeth. **(Sorry if that was OOC, I just had to rant about how the book sucked!)**

* * *

Dear Rose Daughter of Euterepe,

_Dear Everyone, How the f*ck are you people reading this :O 'Cause like.. Aren't you all dyslexic or something? Or is someone reading it to you? Did you put it in google translate to Greek? XD_

__Well we're trying our best to read this, but Frank's along with us, and since he doesn't have dyslexia, he helps us read it. So yeah. Demigod life is hell. We even have to use Chiron's computer or my laptop so monsters don't eat our brains.

Campers.

* * *

Dear Rose Daughter of Euterepe,

_Dear Nico,_

_Does Persephone actually abuse you? Because in some fanfictions people say that Persephone is always abusing you._

__Well she hates me, but it's not like a visit her every morning or something. We both try our best to avoid each other. Why would I travel all that way to see _her_?

Nico.

* * *

Dear Hope-Hikari,

_Dear Annabeth,_  
_Do you eat fish anymore?_

__Seafood's amazing! I'm not giving it up for my boyfriend. Yum...Fish...STOP MAKING ME HUNGRY!

Annabeth


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing! Of course, this story depends on reviews so if you review I can upload chapters sooner. (hint, hint) You all also should check out my other story, Dear Fanfiction, which is on my profile. Thanks!**

* * *

Dear Princess of Fanfiction,

_Dear Frank, _  
_What do you think about the new Lazel pairing? I MIGHT have to ship it. :P_

And I thought you were my friend. LEO AND HAZEL SHALL NEVER DATE! AHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU BETRAYER!

Frank

* * *

Dear Queenoftheworld99,

_Dear Nico, _  
_Do you approve of having fan girls, or is it weird?_  
_Sincerely, _  
_Your most dedicated fan girl_

__As I said earlier, who the hell wants to date some 13 year old guy who spends more time with the dead that the living, and only because the dead fear him? You really should rethink that. And I'm freaking 13 years old! I don't want a girlfriend period, never less when I'm 13 years old and random people obsess over me. Get a life!

Nico.**(A/N: That's how Nico thinks, don't kill me! (Cringes at Nico fangirls throw random objects at me)**

* * *

****Dear Revelation21.4,

_Okay um Perseus Jackson,_  
_You said you wanted to marry Annabeth sooooo *whisper whisper* how are u going to propose? And if above happened and the girl in question said yes, would you name your kids after people that died like Silena or Luke? Because too many people think you should which I fInd cliche and unoriginal._

__I have no idea how I'm going to survive**(A/N: MARK OF ATHENA SPOILER!)**tartarus or defeat Gaea. You think I know how I'm gonna propose? And no, I wouldn't name them after dead people. I'm not Harry Potter without the glasses in demigod form!

Percy

* * *

__Dear Revelation21.4,

_Frank, _  
_Leo isnt trying to steal Hazel from you okay? Calm down and chill buddy._

YES HE IS!HOW DARE HE! MY HAZEL!

Frank.

* * *

Dear Revelation21.4,

_Hazel, _  
_I love you so much! It's awesome that everyone on the Argo II is like sixteen and you and Nico are thirteen. Is it alittle weird where all your besties are three to four years older than you?_

__Why thank you! What does awesome mean? If Nico and I have the same father how are we the same age? Never mind, don't want to know. Not really, I'm kind of used to hanging out with people older than me.

Hazel.

* * *

Dear Silver Pride, **(A/N:Sorry took so long to answer your question)**

_Um, Hey everyone. I am Antiana..._  
_I didn't really want my head stuck down a toilet, so here I am_  
_My first question is... um..._  
_OH! _  
_How are babies made?_

__:\

Campers


	7. Chapter 7

**A bunch of reviews from Thursday randomly popped up, like what the hell? So, I made a SUPER LONG chapter for you guys. YAY! Anyway, go check out my story Dear Fanfiction on my profile. OR LEO SHALL BURN YOU TO DEATH! MWA HA HA HA! Jk. Or am I?**

**~Zoe**

* * *

Dear Captainforkz,

_Leo,Do you think your powers can be creepy? Do you like having fan girls? _

My powers are freaking awesome, bro! Like if you were freezing your butt off in the Himalayas, BAM, you have a cozy fire! And you can always go to your friends, MWA HA HA IM GONNA BURN YOU TO DEATH! And yeah, I mean I can understand why all you hot chicks out there wanna spend some time with Leo, man!

Leo

* * *

Dear ShadowandMadonna,

_Dear Nico,_  
_Uh...whoops. I made a second generation story where you're married. Is that okay? A PJO 2nd gen story isn't just a PJO 2nd gen story without you! Plus your son is similar to you._  
_Deranged Shadow Fangirl_

:| Why did you make a 2nd generation story in the first place? And did you miss out on my whole rant about fangirls?

Nico

* * *

Dear Shadow and Madonna,  
_I have a friend here who would probably jump off a cliff if you told her to o_O And ONLY if YOU tell her to! I mean: (this seriously happened)_  
_Me: Oh, BTW, Glass (That's her nickname) One of my friends sorta likes Leo (It turns out that she thinks you're pretty cool, she doesn't have a crush or anything. My friend, NOT Glass!)_  
_Glass:..._  
_Me: Glass?_  
_Glass:..._  
_Another friend: GLASS..._  
_Glass:..._  
_Both: GLASS..._  
_Glass: Be QUIET, IM PLOTTING SOMEONE'S DEATH RIGHT NOW!_  
_Both: o_O *me and friend go back to eating lunch*_

This could be fun (evil laughter echoes and Leo strokes his chin). Go tell her I told her to dye her hair purple and sing/dance to Live While We're Young(A/N: FREAKING HATE THAT SONG!) in front of her school. That's a good start.

Leo

* * *

Dear Shadow and Madonna,

_Will you help me burn all of those perverts who think that you and Percy are a couple?_

*Tears of joy run down Nico's face* You have no idea how long...*sniffles* how long I have waited to hear those words. HELL YEAH! *Starts dancing to Never Say Never.*

Nico

* * *

Dear ShadowandMadonna,

_Dear Hazel,_  
_Please describe the following (I want to see your grasp on the modern world):_  
_Taylor Swift_  
_One Direction_  
_The Hunger Games_  
_Harry Potter_  
_Star Wars_  
_Justin Bieber_  
_Last Dragon Chronicles_  
_The Kane Chronicles (Boy, I can't WAIT to see what you know about THAT...)_  
_Disney (Wait, was Disney around back then? Snow White is from the 30's or something...o_O)_  
_Manga_  
_Sonic the Hedgehog_  
_Ninjago_  
_LEGO_  
_You can't use Google. I will correct you, so then you can understand the modern world better!_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Deranged Shadow Fangirl who is very helpful_

Taylor Swift: Umm who now?

One Direction: I'm pretty sure Leo was singing dancing to them in a English accent...um aren't they like a English boy band or something?

The Hunger Games: What?

Harry Potter: Some type of book?

Star Wars: What? I have no idea what any of these things are!

Justin Bieber: Saw Nico dancing to that one just now...my eyes are permantly scarred :O.

Last Dragon Chronicles: Guessing by the word Chronicles, books?

The Kane Chronicles: I think I saw Sadie once.

Disney: FINALLY ONE I KNOW! Like Snow White, Walt Disney, stuff.

Manga: A type of art.

Sonic the Hedgehog: A hedgehog named Sonic probably.

Ninjago: ?

LEGO:?

Hazel

* * *

Dear the Dead One 28,

_Dear Nico,_

_Do you like chocolate? OuO *throws chocolate at face*_

YUM YUM YUM CHOCOLATE! I LIKE PONIES! UNICORNS, COME TO ME! WHERES BARNEY? *Rest of the ARGO 2 :O

Nico

* * *

Dear TheDeadOne28,

_Dear Chiron,_

_GO PONEH! YOU ROCK PONEH DUDE! :O_

Umm...Thank You?

Chiron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late-ish update. I checked my reviews and was like GAH QUESTIONS! Sorry if I didn't use your question, I got alot and I was pretty busy. And thanks for the reviews. 50! ALL RIGHT! Just to know what you guys think, what gender do you think I am, and how old do you think I am? Put your answers into the reviews. Please don't ask questions that have already been banned.**

* * *

_Dear Captainforkz,_

_Why do you dress up in all black? I know you probably aren't goth or emo, but is it a Hades thing? Has anyone on the Argo II made fun of you for wearing lots of black? Don't worry, I wear black a lot too._

Because black is that awesome. Besides, it helps me blend into the shadows. it is kinda a Hades thing. Could you imagine me wearing neon yellow? *shudders* And no, Argo II crew are pretty nice. Mostly.

Nico

* * *

Dear ,  
_Do you feel like used because off all the couple fanfics you have._

**Well it's kinda cool when we're a couple and all, but we don't sit FOR HOURS making out.** _Yeah, what Seaweed Brain over there said._

**Percy **and _Annabeth._

* * *

Dear ,

_Nico how many times a day do you listen to Justin Bieber?_

-_- I DO NOT LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER! _He totally does, my eyes are scarred! _SHUT UP PERCY...err...i mean...I DONT LISTEN TO JB! *Nico's demigod phone rings* **_Oh Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh, Like Baby, Baby, Baby, Oh like Baby, Baby, Baby Oh!_ _I thought you'd always be mine, mine._** "Hello. Yeah Hades? Yeah I can take care of that. Bye!" That was... nothing. Nothing at all.

Nico and _Percy_

* * *

Dear TheSonofHeaphestas,

_Do you like us asking you all these questions, do you not like it, do you not particularly like it but find it better than being attacked, or do you like it in some other way (please say how)_

Why the hell are we answering this questions in the first place? We have no idea. Well Annabeth found out about this website earlier and we could hear her scream, and then we thought we'd do this so yeah. Well I guess it's better than be it's better than be attacked by monsters... _NO IT'S NOT!_ Shut up Katie. _Tratie FICS EVERYWHERE! Me and Travis Stoll?_

Campers

* * *

Dear FanFictionWorm01,

_Dear Leo,_

_Uhm, I don't know how to say this but...Would it be cool if you end up with Reyna? Cause like...Oh, and...Your Funny! You're my favorite new characters! (No offense to Jason and Piper of cause._

I'm your favorite! Yess! Me and Reyna? Recap: the Mark of Athena (**SPOILERS)** I blow up Camp Jupiter. Reyna is mad. The end. What do you think?

Leo

* * *

Dear FanfictionWorm01,

_Dear Octavian, _

_Your name makes me think of an octopus..._  
_No offense, it was meant to be a joke, so that I can distract your from finding Camp Half-Blood_

Octavian.

* * *

Dear Hade's-Daughter,

_What's up bro? How's life at Camp Half-Blood, or Camp Jupiter? Have you found the Kanes yet?_

_(PS It's not bad that people like you. Get some friends.)_

__Hi. Good I guess? HOW DID YOU KNOW? DID YOU JUST STALK A STALKER? Like seriously, I find out all these Egyptian gods are alive, wtf? HOW MANY FREAKING GODS ARE ALIVE?

Nico

* * *

Dear rrfanman,

_what is the best prank?_

Well you see there was this one time where we filled the all the Demeter kids bed's with cereal. Katie's expression was hilarious! _Your just saying that because Katie was there and you're madly in love with her. Our best prank was when we left a note in the Aphrodite kids cabin that said there was a potion to achieve extreme beauty, but you had to do all these extreme things. Like you had to get some hairs from Clarisse's head. It was hilarious! _

__Travis and _Connor _Stoll.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! *Angry stares from not updating for 3 months* What can I say, I'm a procrastinator. A good one too. *More stares* So without further ado, here is the chapter.**

* * *

Dear XxSilverliningxX,

_Dear Katie,_

_Are you annoyed with the Stolls? Do you hate them or are they like brothers? Or, as many fanfictions suggest, much more?_

They are as annoying as hell, and I absolutely hate them! Seriously, they covered my entire cabin with cereal. That is not funny. At all. Seriously, where did "romance" come from? **Don't listen to her. She loooooooves me! She's just in denial. **Get out of here Travis! This is my letter! Get your own! **Awww is our katiebear angry? **KATIE BEAR? KATIE BEAR? **I guess this is my time to leave, haha... **DON'T YOU DARE, TRAVIS!

Katie and **Travis.**

* * *

Dear .MockingjaysO.O,

_Dear Hades,_  
_Just going to tell you, you are my favorite god and I love you! Do you want to be on Olympus? Do you want a thrown? How much do you really hate your brothers?_

I don't talk to mere mortals. What? Me too busy planning to become world leader? Pfft. What are you talking about?

Hades.

* * *

Dear rachierose89tutu,

_Leo: will you marry me? your so freaking awesome! I LOVE YOU! *runs around like a random fan girl*_

I'm sure I can spare you a bit of Leo time. I mean, I know I'm hot, and awesome, but I'm sure I can get you in there. Then we can get things going- if you know what I mean *wink*.

Leo Valdez

* * *

Dear Rafanan,

_Nico are you all BFF w/_ anubis?

We are "more than friends". We get it going every night and I think Anubis is super hot and smexy and- **Leo. What exactly are you doing here? **Well ummm... you see, I knew you were busy, so I thought I'd take this one for you...**Leo. I will count to three. If you don't get out of here, I'll do something that I won't regret. One. **AHHHHHHHHHHHH *running for his life* **Good. I thought it would be that way.**

LEO and **Nico.**

* * *

Dear KH-IS-MY-LIFE,

_Dear Travis and Connor, _  
_Do you play video games in your cabin? If so, which ones do you have? (: By the way, Travis, YOU'RE AWESOME! :DDD_

Yeah. We've got every version of Halo, Call of Duty Black Ops, Modern Warfare 2 and 3, and we play Minecraft too. Though I'm stuck on Shutdown (mission six) on Halo 4 on Legendary. The gondolas and the second tower are cruel.

Travis and Connor Stoll.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter by the way, so yeah.**

Dear TailsDoll13,

_Dear Argo II_  
_DO YOU GUYS LIKE SUGAR RUSHES I JUST HAD SUGAH AND THE LAST TIME I HAD IT I BURNED A SWIMMING POOL EEEEEEE PERCABETH IS AWESOME IF YOU GUYS BREAK UP I WILL MUREDER YOU GUYS OH CRAP I DON'T THINK THAT WAS SUGAH THAT WAS PURPLE LIQUID OH MY GODS DID I JUST GET DRUNK I'M NOT EVEN 16 AHHHHH DIBUEWQKJWSQLJSJKNQSKJSK_

_..._

* * *

Dear TailsDoll13,

_Dear Octavian, _  
_LOOK! I SEE YOUR DAD!_  
_Heh. Just trying to distract you from finding Camp Half-Blood. You burn down CHB, I burn down YOU!_

Didn't we already discuss this? And good luck burning me dude.

Octavian

* * *

Dear TailsDoll13,

_Dear Octavian,_  
_What IS it with you and Greeks?! Why do you kill teddy bears, when you can just go get a real animal?! (Somewhere, an animal rights activist read this, and fainted.)_

Great idea! Why didn't I think of this before? I can murder their dogs!

Octavian

* * *

Dear FanFictionWorm01,

_Hey there, Dear Octavian...Are you too busy to respond to my statement? Ya know, the octopus...and joke thingy._

_*_Deep Breathes* Don't kill her Octavian, don't... Oh who the hell cares? Go for it! BEHEAD HER AND MAKE HER PAY!

You did not hear a word.

Octavian

* * *

Dear I am Kat Daughter of Poseidon,

_Dear Percy and Annabeth_  
_Do you have some kind of obsession? Mine is PJO and Power Rangers!_

Ummmmm no? Why would you think that? **He's obsessed with Pretty Little Liars. **No I'm not. **Yeah you are. You were screaming YESSSSSSSS on that one episode where I caught you.** Because I knew that Toby was A!**_(A/N: My friend told me this so may or may not be _****_true.)_You're impossible. I am obsessed with that new 3D building ****software on my laptop! Very useful. Can recreate the Colosseum.**

Percy and **Annabeth.**


End file.
